what a change
by timeturneruser
Summary: when Harry goes for a change
1. Chapter 1

**Harry sat alone in a compartment on the train heading to Hogwarts for his 5th**** year the reason why he and his friends were on the outs. They listened to Dumbledore and didn't write to him over the summer when he needed someone to talk to. They stood there ground saying they did what they were told to do. **

**Harry was pushed over the edge when Ron was made perfect over him there was no way he should have been made perfect. Then he was called crazy by the profit for thinking Voldmort came back. Then It was the dementor attack his friends didn't even ask him how he was doing after that knowing how it affected him. Then Hermione the smart one didn't offer to help come up with a defense for himself some friends they are. **

**He fell asleep and awoke when he heard the door to his compartment open he whipped out his wand and leveled it at whoever was at the door. Harry looked over and saw it was only Hermione " never did learn to knock did you ? " **

**She gave him the meanest glare she could muster " this is a train and also we are friends I shouldn't need to knock." **

**He stood up and stared her down " how could you know it was me in here it could have been anyone. If you did know it was me how could you know I wasn't in the middle of changing. Second I know the dam door was locked so what is so damn important that you had to break in here and enjoy the peace and quiet I was getting." **

**She reared back like she did in 3****rd**** year to Malfoy and slapped him hard across the face it knocked his glasses to the side. " I was going to tell you that Cho is back in out compartment and she wants to talk and so don't we." **

**Harry had to reign in his anger before he did something stupid but he knew this she would pay for what she did. " How dare you hit me and say you want to talk I don't want to talk now if that's how are you. I don't want to talk to cry baby claw because all she wants to talk about Cedric well I don't." **

**She storms out of there and Harry closes and locks the door and he opens his trunk and changes and then for the first of the trip reads the rules in Hogwarts a history to get back at Hermione.**

**They arrived at the castle and Harry got in a Carriage with some blonde haired girl but he was more interested in the horses he never saw before. The girl must have seen that he didn't want to talk so just handed him a book and pointed to the horse. He read all about them and looked at and handed it back as soon as they arrived at the castle. " Thanks." She just nodded her head. **

**Harry went to find McGonagall his head of house she was at the door waiting for the 1****st**** years he walked over. " Professor." she turned and faced him " I want to lodge a compliant against Hermione Granger she broke into my locked compartment on the train. I am sure you can see the red mark on my face she slapped the tar out of my face foe no reason." **

**McGonagall knew they were not on good terms and she blamed the headmaster for that but never saw it leading it to this. " I will take care of it after the feast mean time grab a seat." **

**The feast went without a hitch expect he noticed Umbridge the woman from the ministry and was at his trail. He wanted a quiet year so he knew she would have to hear that he didn't know what happened that night but how.**

**He was up in the common room studying when it was nearing curfew Hermione walked in the through the painting. She could see she was crying he smiled revenge was served she walked over to him. " how could you do this to me if you read the rules you would know a perfect with a months detention will be suspended for that time." **

**He spoke very gently he wasn't going to yell " I did read the rules and you have ratted me out a few times. You got my broom taken in 3****rd**** year so I took something from you and the detention that's what you get for slapping me." **

**She stormed off to the girls dorms he wanted to head upstairs himself but saw Parvati and Lavender sitting there reading witch weekly. He wanted to get back at them that was just the topping on the cake. He pretended not to notice them and grumbled to himself " dam Ron for getting her pregnant." **

**He went to bed with that and when he came down the next morning he could tell the rumor was by this time all over the school. He smiled a sly smile he was good he didn't see Ron and Hermione all day.**

**He finally saw them when he was at dinner but it wasn't being served and noticed the headmaster stood up when everyone was in there. " The rumor that Ms. Granger is pregnant is not true. I ask that the rumor stop and whoever started it need to say there sorry to them both because it was hurtful." **

**Harry pointed the wand at himself and uttered a charm that would throw his voice and also change it. He also did a charm to make it look like he was talking and silenced the area around him. The last step was to disrupt the field of magic to make it feel like it was given off by the students. Man he was beginning to love books " It doesn't stop the rumor that they have had sex or the rumor that she isn't a virgin." **

**The looks on Ron and Hermione's was a look of pure anger Hermione finally stood up " I Have never had sex with any guy and wont anytime in the future." **

**Harry continued his act because he was on a roll " so you are saying you sleeping with or have slept with other females or your room mates." **

**( A.N- I am sorry to put this in the middle of the story but I must I have nothing against Gays or lesbians.) **

**She started balling her eyes out and then stormed out of the Great hall the looks everyone's faces was of shock. He was surprised that the teachers weren't putting a end to this then Ron chased after Hermione. " quick somebody stop him he might take advantage of her when she is sad and have sex with her." **

**He slid to a halt and turned and faced the hall " whoever you are shut up you no nothing and for your information I don't like females." **

**Harry ended his spell and decided to do this himself " ewwww I share a dorm with you and so do 2 other guys." then he snapped his fingers " no wonder you like to fight with Draco its pent up sexual frustration or are you hiding your feelings for him." **

**He blushed and ran out of there Harry felt there was no stopping him now he felt unbeatable bring on Voldmort. The headmaster was staring at him when he turned Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. " Man I need glasses or something because I swore I saw Voldmort but how could I never saw before in my life. So what must have happened was death eaters picking up the old ways. They wanted it to seem like Voldmort was back so they could either A. make us look crazy. B. they could make it seem that way to put fear back in the people and get some old death eaters to come back to them." **

**Umbridge stood up " well hank you for your honesty and that's a story I am sure the ministry would be willing to listen to." she walked down and grabbed his arm " But we must simply get you St. Mungos to get your eyes checked we don't want that happening again." **

**They were out the door before the headmaster could say anything he was led to her office and she shut it and warded it. She sat him down " sit here." she went to some other room in her office and shut the door. **

**He simply waited for her to return she came back in the room " the Minster agrees with me we will tomorrow say there are rogue death eaters on the lose. But in order to get back in are good books you must tell us about the dementors." **

**Harry sighed he figured this was coming " I stand by what I said there where dementors but simply may be rogue and away from the ministry must unlikely. What I think happened is the death eaters didn't want me learning magic so I couldn't disturb there plans got some rogue ones from a different country." **

**Umbridge smiled " well with that the Minster would like to thank you for telling the real truth by paying for your hospital visit like he did in first year for all muggle born students or in your cause muggle relatives taking care of you." **

**Harry scratched his head in confusion " what do you mean I never went to the hospital I don't even know where it is." **

**She looked taken back " but you must have had your shots or you would catch someone many diseases." **

**Harry nodded his head " yeah I got them when I was in the hospital wing after the events of my 1****st**** year. I let alone have the money for a visit when my trust vault is used for school visits I don't think it could be used for anything else." **

**She looked pissed and pulled some papers out of a filing cabinet and filled in some information and handed them to Harry. " read over these papers and sign them they will give me permission to look over your vaults and find out what is going on there."**

**He did it read that she couldn't take any money out and she would be his legal counsel in the matters. He signed them and he was handed floo powder and he was off and man what a 2 weeks he had there. **

**They tested him for everything he never been poked and prodded so much in his whole life. Man they were treating for malnutrition and regrow every bone in his body that needed it no expectations. They unblocked his magical core and did so slowly and then they also removed the horocrux in his head and slowly healed his mind and taught oculmency which would help. **

**They finally sent him back to Hogwarts he stumbled out of the floo into Umbridge's office and saw her and Penelope Percy's very hot Girlfriend. Umbridge smiled " people were beginning to wonder where you disappeared to. " **

**He smiled for now he stood at his full height of 6ft and had the muscle to match his frame and he looked good. He didn't have his glasses anymore when they healed his malnutrition and unblocked his powers his eyes got better. Plus it also helped that the horocrux wasn't in his head screwing with his brain anymore. " Yeah going in for a major refit is a pain I even had to spend a couple of days shopping for new clothes." **

**Umbridge laughed and Penelope joined in " well Harry you will be pleased to know I managed to get a adult in the eyes of the law. So you are now Lord Potter and you practice magic during the summer and no longer live with your relatives." **

**Harry smiled " so that means I can get away with magic during the summer that is so cool and can do almost anything." He walked over to Penelope " like this." He dipped her and kissed her full on the mouth he stopped and smiled at her.**

**Penelope blushed " but I um … " she was frustrated " oh hell with it." she grabbed Harry and kissed him it turned into a make out session.**

**They interrupted by the familiar couching of Umbridge they stopped and looked at her she smiled. " as much as I like that are you not Penelope engaged to Percy." **

**She nodded her head and just grabbed Harry and went back to kissing him they didn't hear the door open. " Penelope what the hell are you doing." Percy Yelled. **

**Penelope smiled " well Harry kissed me and he is such a damn good kisser that I couldn't pass up a chance to make out with the boy who lived." **

**Percy was furious " How could you I like you and you do this to me but are nothing without me I got you this job and you make out with this crazy man." **

**Penelope sighed " well Percy I could always be someone with Harry he is richer and has more power behind him then you." **

**He was pissed " we are through I am not dating some two timing Bitch." He then decked Harry " don't think I forgot about you." **

**Harry speared Percy and sat on him and rained down punches on him Percy used some wand less magic. He flow through the air and crashed through a desk he groaned Percy walked over to him none of the females wanted to get in there way. He was near Harry's feet and he kicked out and Percy stumbled he fell into the fire and the floo powder went with him. He grumbled in the flames and the fire turned green and he was gone no one ever saw him again. **

**Harry stood up and pulled out his wand and fixed his nose and cleaned the blood off his face and popped his back. Penelope walked over and hugged him she was crying " I cant believe what he called me." **

**Harry soothed her " Penelope its ok but when you are ready for a anther relationship I would love for you to be my girlfriend." **

**She looked up at him and throw her ring off and into the fire Percy vanished in and kissed Harry. " I think I am ready for a real man who goes for what he wants and fights to get it and doesn't lose." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
